Confessions of a Teenage Fangirl
by Flabagash
Summary: When she finds a mysterious purple box in the street, she inadvertantly makes three wishes that she doesnt believe would come true... until they do! A bit of fun and nonsense... in the true style of torchwood!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is an idea i've had for a while now. Bear with me, the first chapter is kinda slow and not very torchwood-y...

but rest assured, it will be torchwoodified as we go a long :)

And yes, it is mary-sue ish and lame, but that's what makes it fun :L Im sure everyone wishes something like this happened to them...

* * *

This book belongs to Caitlyn Llewellyn; I am currently 16 years old (and 7 months).  
I wonder, what is it that compels people to start all journals like that? It's kinda monotonous, but I guess it is brief and to the point...  
Still – what's the point of introducing yourself in a diary if it is private. No one but you will read it and I surely hope the person writing it knows the information already... well they must know it to write it in the first place... I wish I could stop over thinking things. It makes my head hurt :(

That's the reason my mam decided to give me this silly little diary. With my A-levels and all that coming up she thinks I'm over worked and stressed... which is true but I feel like I have been since I was about 8 so there's no surprise. I think she thought I'd like this book because it had a puppy on the front... he's kinda adorable in a gangly way. Roger. He looks like a Roger. Well Rodge, I guess this is for you...And my mam, so I can 'de-stress' and 'vent,' her words.

**10th June 2010**

Well here goes... queue teenage melodrama:

That now makes the fifth consecutive day that I've walked into the common room, said "hello!" to my so-called-friends, and they've just completely blanked me. I mean, I was genuinely being friendly and I haven't done anything to offend them... but all I can merit is the partial head bob and then they go off to their merry conversations like I never existed.

I was ill for one day... and it's like that's the chance they've been waiting for to completely exclude me. That was the day they chose to make all their 'in jokes' and then that was all they could talk about for days on end. Obviously I could take no part in discussions based on events I had no part in to begin with. So I did what I always do, stuck my head in a text book. Who needs friends when you have physics...right?

Of course in doing so I just got myself into a vicious circle... as I avoided the first set of in jokes I missed out on the creation of the new ones... It seems all friendships consist of nowadays are really trivial gossip and giggling over... well over what I can't tell you – I wasn't there. I miss the good old days where you were friends with the kid who had the pokecards you wanted. I had a rare shiny mew.

Oh, just overheard Hannah is having a party for her 17th birthday. A meal at Nandos, and then back to her's while her parents are away. It's on Saturday... Just realised I'll be missing some good TV but for once I really don't care; this could be my way back into the group. There's no better place for in jokes than when everyone is off their face on WKDs... then taking into consideration I try to stay relatively sober at these such events, I'll remember them all the next day. And Sam is going. Score.

Turns out I'm not invited. 'Yeah, Caity, you know I would love you there... it's just my Mam said no more than 25 people and well... yeah you understand.' I invited her to go to Oakwood Park for my 16th when I was only allowed 5 guests... and I don't make it into her top 25 people? Cow.

That's it - I am now officially replacing my friends with this journal. I've had more face time with it in this half hour of writing than with all my friends put together over the last week. I'll write down all the things I have no-one to tell. Oh, I like that. Sounds deep – like a tortured artistic soul or something. Ha, me artistic – not a chance. I'll settle with tortured soul. Blimey, I'm not normally this over-the-top. I think this journal is having a bad influence on me already.

Just had an idea when I should have been revising ReDox reactions... Maybe someone will find this diary well into the future and read it. That would be awesome. And even better it could be appreciated like Vincent Van Gogh's paintings were after he died... That reminds me – that was one awesome episode of doctor who... Of course, future person reading this journal, you might have no idea what Doctor Who is. Or even Torchwood – heaven forbid! So I'll have to keep those references to a minimum... a hard task I fear as they are my favourite TV shows.

Well I must wrap up this little entry. I am thoroughly bored and I never have last lessons on Thursdays. I was going to try and catch with people at lunch but I may as well doddle home now (on my own, sobs)

I don't have my last exam for a week so I'm going to take a chill day. I remeber seeing a carton of Cookie Dough ice cream in the freezer and I haven't watched Torchwood in ages (a week...ages!)

Fair well Roger.

**10****th**** June 2010 (later that day)**

Well my plan went to pot. No more than 10 feet outside my own house I tripped and hurt my ankle. I've always had a dodgy ankle so I just planned to hobble down the pathway and find some ice and a bandage inside.

But something stopped me. It caught my eye just for a moment. Certain I tripped over my own two feet, I was surprised to find a box in the middle of the pavement. How hadn't I noticed it before? It was a shiny-purple wood, with the texture of oak but not varnished. I have no idea what wood it really was, I may not be a botanist but I'm sure oak doesn't come in lilac.

Wanting to get out of the cold and the rain that was beginning to spit at me (it is Wales after all...) I just picked it up and took it inside. Which isn't like me, I know I should have left it on the side for whoever lost it... it's awfully pretty, someone probably misses it. But I couldn't help it – I felt obliged to take it.

So I left it on my bed, wrapped up my sore ankle (ow!) and just looked at the box a while.

My conclusions:  
1) The box defiantly is wood, but no wood I've ever seen  
2) There's a carved inscription on the rim of the lid. I can't read it though and have no idea of the language... not welsh or English, that's for sure. And it's nothing else I vaguely recognise. Defiantly no letters I've ever seen. Maybe it's just a pattern... or alien! Like in Futurama or Doctor Who.  
3) If I rattle it, it makes a shaky noise; there is something inside  
4) It won't open

Well that was a fun investigation that lasted all of 10 minutes. I tried to pry it open but no luck. I'll have to ask my Mam when she gets home from work. She's an expert at opening the gherkin jar... so maybe this?

So now I'm sat on the couch, ankle in an uncomfortably awkward raised position. And we're out of ice cream. At least I still have Torchwood. Meat is a good episode to watch I think... I could watch some Kick Ass Ianto.

**10****th**** June 2010 (even later day)**

Ok, technically speaking it's getting more close to early 11th July right now, it's 11.51

Why am I writing instead of Sleeping? Well let me explain. My Mam came home at five and booted me away from the DVD player. I only managed to watch Meat and half of Adam. At least I didn't have to watch Ianto be a murderer... that always terrifies me. But then again, I missed the forehead kiss! And I love the forehead kiss!

Anyway, after sitting through neighbours, before I finally decided to move, I limped upstairs and decided to do a bit of Chemistry revision after all. I last looked at the clock at 18.52 and must have fell asleep shortly after that...Because next thing I knew I was drooling over my text book and it had jumped about 5 hours. (Sleep is the only explanation, if you've seen pictures of people in textbooks you'll know firsthand they're not exactly drool worthy!)

Well, what woke me up? I'm kinda a heavy sleeper. So it wasn't my mum coming up the stairs after she'd watched whatever film she chose that evening. Nor was it the cold wind howling through the window I left open. I'd gotton so used to my hamster on his wheel it no longer disturbed my sleep at all. No, the only explanation I have is that it was that box. Remember i mentioned it was shiny? Well luminescent might have been the correct term as it was positively glowing! Really, really bright! Blindingly so. But it's still refusing to open. And my mum's now asleep so I can't ask her to open it. I'm not even sure if she'd be able to, it's kinda stuck tight. And I want to know what's inside.

So I'm writing this by the light of the box, pondering how to open it...

Crap! Pondering is now over. As I closed the journal I flipped the box of the edge of the desk. (it hit my bad ankle too, ouch!) Oh, and it broke. So on the plus side, I can now look inside. But on the bad side, I broke someone's pretty box. (and my ankle hurts worse than ever. It's kinda swollen, so it will be flip flops tomorrow!)

Why the hell am I carrying on writing when I could be looking inside the box? Wait... why did I write that sentence instead of looking? I think I have some sort of compulsion...

**11****th**** June 2010, At the breakfast table**

Well that was odd. So I left this diary with my box in pieces, contents revealed. I was kinda gutted to be honest. There was just a small metal pendant and a note.

The pendant was rather pretty actually. A purple colour that complimented the box, it didn't look like expensive jewellery; more costume than anything. There was a purple studded design on the front and on the back there was writing, not dissimilar to that on the rim of the box.

Now the note, that's what was interesting. Surprisingly it was in Welsh! And more surprisingly I understood it... who said a C in GCSE was crap? Woo.

Anyway, back on to the note. It looked like it was written by some kid. It told me "well done for finding the box... make three wishes." At least that's how I translated it so it might not be word perfect. Or course, despite logically not believing in magic wishes, I tested it. I wished my ankle didn't hurt anymore (seemed logical and easy to test if it worked).

I can safely say it did not, so I went back to sleep. I felt tired. And upon smashing it, the box stopped glowing.

**11****th**** June 2010, Registratio**

Thank god it's Friday

Well, I found a nice white t-shirt to wear this morning, but it looked kinda plain. So I thought I would jazz it up with the necklace I found. And it looked really pretty! Normally I suck at choosing accessories.

To improve my mood further, as I was at the spot where I tripped over yesterday, I realised my ankle stopped hurting. It was stiff when I woke up and getting ready but I guess I walked it off?

I have double maths today *yawn* And I sit next to Hannah so that will be kinda awkward.

**11****th**** June 2010, At Lunch**

One hour till freedom.

I didn't really speak much to Han today. Not for lack of trying I must add. She's not interested in my conversations though. And I can't help but be annoyed by myself for being amazed by her new hairdo. I don't think she did much to it (I didn't feel like trying) It wasnt dyed or cut differently, but she always styles it so nicely. My brown bob always looks as boring as it sounds. The only times I can put it up nicely is when I'm not going anywhere! I wish I could look how I want, when I want! That would make my life great.

On the plus side, I got a few new compliments for my necklace. It's really sparkly too.

**11****th**** June 2010, At Home**

Walking home today, I thought my hair was a state. It was all windswept and ew. But for once it didn't go frizzy in the rain; it actually didn't look half bad. Kinda wavy and chic... like it goes when I dry it, but after 20 minutes usually turns into a frizz ball. And I got a text from Sam. He was inviting me over to his tomorrow evening. I miss him. We went to primary school together and don't see much of each other now a days. A-levels and all that take up too much time. We'll probably eat pizza and watch doctor who. Good times. Funny how much nice hair and doctor who can cheer me up after a boring day at school! In fact, sometimes I wish the whole world was like Doctor Who... No, not just doctor who –the whole Whoniverse! If torchwood was real and I knew about it my life would be complete... ha. But it would have to be when Ianto was alive still!

**12****th**** June 2010, breakfast time**

Weirdness just happened. I have no recollection of going to bed last night. In fact the last thing I recall is writing in here. But I just woke up in bed so I must have gone at some point. I'll ask my mum what happened last night, maybe I hit my head or something?  
Time for me to have some Wheetos and to watch the end of Adam. Maybe I should stick to cornflakes... chocolate's not too good and I wanted to lose a couple pounds...

**12****th**** June 2010, later breakfast time**

I thought I'd get changed before breakfast – and my jeans fit better than they have in weeks! I guess me missing tea last night and the night before helped! Ha. And my hair still looks fab. I look quite alright today... no spots, and slimmer...

Yeah, that's when it went downhill. All my torchwood DVDs have gone missing Maybe I left them downstairs when I watched them on Thursday and mam put them away... I'll go check.

**12****th**** June 2010, missed breakfast – frantic panic time**

On closer inspection, I have 'misplaced' the following:  
1) Torchwood Volumes 1-3  
2) All my new-who DVDs  
3) Ianto and Jack action figures  
4) My team torchwood poster on my wall... how I did not notice that was gone is beyond me...

Something messed up is going on.


	2. chapter 2

**12th June 2010**

In hindsight, it probably wasn't my finest idea, waking my mam up screeching "I've lost all my torchwood things!"

Instead of getting her to help, I just peed her right off. And she went back to sleep.

In the mean time I turned out my whole house, although I'm not too sure where my things could have got too. A poster can hardly hide itself. After a fruitless hour, I logged onto the laptop to do some chemistry revision, hoping to pass the time. (I'd all but given up hope of finding my things and wanted to free up some time to watch the DVDs when they returned, after all)  
Then I noticed even my torchwood wall paper had deleted itself!

That elected another frustrated scream and my mam actually came to my aid this time... that conversation was weird. She seems to have forgotten I'm doing exams next week. I told her I logged on to revise for my A-level chemistry exam... she asked me 'isn't that a bit early?' No mam... the exam is in a week. That is not long to revise (it is however a long time without torchwood!)

Anyway, I quickly moved past that and onto the really pressing matter... where was my Doctor Who and Torchwood stuff? To which my mam replied "Doctor who? Torchwood? What's that? One of those new bands...'

Does this woman know me at all? Feeling positively stressed I indulged in a cookie... I was feeling slimmer than I had in months so I thought I could have it!

That's when I noticed. A mouthful of Maryland cookie crumbs went flying. The date on Google: 23rd September 2006. What! I ran frantically round the house looking at every calendar, magazine, newspaper... all dated September 2006. No wonder there was no torchwood stuff... it hasn't been aired yet!

Still doesn't explain Doctor who... or how I look the same age. But on the plus side my chemistry exam isn't for over 3 years! Mam was right.

**23****rd**** September 2006 (apparently) Afternoon**

I'm now convinced it's 2006. My phone is a brick. Well not really, not like the 90s brick-phones you see them make fun of on TV, but it's not my shiny new one I just got for Christmas. Yet I still had the text from Sam, only it was dated 22nd of September 2006.

I guess the invitation still stands and I should go round his this afternoon? Thank god he hadn't moved in the last 4 years or I'd have been confused where to go!

**23****rd**** September 2006 Back in bed...**

The unthinkable has happened. Now my mam, she I can understand forgetting Doctor Who. Sci-fi (brilliant or otherwise) is not her thing. But Sam...he was my Doctor Who buddy. We watched Rose together the day it first aired. In 2005. So how can he not remember seeing it?

Well after accusing me of being mad, I told him to Google it. The BBC had a good Doctor Who website. I can't remember using wiki in 2006, but thought there must be something there too...there was nothing. Not one review, episode guide. No pictures. Not of the doctor. Or Christopher Eccleston for that matter. Nor Billie Piper.

The closet I came to finding anything relevant was a website addressed 'who is doctor who'... it didn't look like the one I remembered in the show. It was defending earth or something? Maybe a band (i sound like my mam!).

**24****th**** September 2006 **

Ok, I've been doing some snooping. Apparently I'm 13. Um... no! How can that be when I look the same age? And so do all the people I know. Although they keep telling me I look older? Weird. Although I'm not complaining. I've always wished I looked older. And I am feeling slimmer today. And I must be having a late growth spurt. Sam said I was taller, and when we hugged goodbye last night my head reached his chin, not his shoulder!

So I'm finally looking how I want to look, but my favourite thing in the world has vanished... wow, talk about giving with one hand to take from the other.

At least if I don't have A-levels I can see Sam more. Although without geekiness, what will we have in common?

**29****th**** September 2006 (Sorry for the long absence!)**

Ok, so here's the thing. Maybe I dreamt Torchwood? I mean, it's not like me to have cool dreams. But just maybe that's the case? There's no other way I can see it happening. No-one knows about it! And people think I'm mad...Maybe I could be onto some mega bucks and create the show myself! And I could fix it so that the stuff I didn't like happening... didn't!

**30****th**** September 2006 I have a new theory**

Maybe this is the dream. I just thought I wanted ginger hair... I looked in the mirror and you bet it – my hair is bright red. Looks good but WHAT! How can that be? Then when I was freaking out and trying to get it back to normal... it just did. That's it. This is the dream. It's not Amy's choice anymore. It's Caity's choice. And I choose to wake up now... please?

**5****th**** November 2006 I don't think I'm the diary type...**

It's been less than two weeks (technically it's been minus 4 years) and I'm getting bored of it. But maybe that's because some exciting stuff is happening in reality? Ironic how the more interesting stuff you have to write, the less time you want to spend writing it. Well I suppose now I should fill in the details.

I think I'm a witch. Like Tonks from Harry Potter. I KNEW they stole my Hogwarts letter when I was 11... that is the only explanation. I've discovered if I think it, I can look like it. I've only tried subtle stuff but people are noticing. Not that I'm changing how I look... just that I look nicer! I could get used to this. I've grown a few inches, and now any clothes I can try on fit me! Haha

I don't know why my so called friend's are being nice to me again... they say I've gotton more fun? Maybe I'm more confident. They keep asking me where I got the necklace... then it struck me – maybe that's giving me the powers! Ooo, I like that idea. It could be enchanted, or alien. I like that idea. I'll have to invent my own sci-fi to get thought though the doctor who and torchwood black hole in my heart :(

**December 24****th**** 2006 (an eternity since my last entry, I know)**

I would officially like to apologise to whomever is reading this in the future. Don't let the gaps of writing discourage you from enjoying my diary. It may even make it more interesting? I doubt you'd be interested in hearing about my daily school life. Although I will tell you this: Now that I've gone back 3 years I am officially a genius. Top of the Class. In everything!

I've just back read this book (can I call it a book after only writing 4 pages?) after finding it under my bed of all places. I don't even remember losing it. I just stumbled upon it when I was unearthing my mam's Christmas presents to wrap.

Like I was saying, I just re-read it. I've got to say, it seems highly likely the necklace is making me shape shift. And it's ironic how I wrote, and I quote "I wish I could look how I want, when I want" Interesting... however I also wished torchwood and Doctor Who was real and that didn't happen :( I made it go away. I've tried replacing them but no other TV shows compare.

Meanwhile, I've kinda remained friends with Hannah and co. But things just don't seem right. It's like it's all forced and fake... but at least I'm not the sad loner geek of the group anymore... silver lining?

Well I must be off... presents to wrap. I'm a good elf.

I WILL write more often. In fact, I'll make it my pre-new year's resolution :D

Good night, Rodger Dog.

**December 25****th**** 2006**

First, I'll wish you Merry Christmas. And i've written two days in a row... get me!

Now onto the juicy stuff!

Ok, some messed up stuff is happening. Just when I got used to the idea of a world with no torchwood or doctor who (yes, it has taken me months!) Things keep happening...

I was in the red dragon centre yesterday. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but there was a creepy charity Santa who looked creepily like the one from Doctor Who.

Today is when it gets really weird. Now this will make you think I am a weird child (and i'll have to agree with you)... I never get up early on Christmas. Maybe I'm so tired with the excitement the night before than I'm too exhausted to wake up at the crack of dawn? While on the other hand, my mam wakes up at like 6.00 am (ungodly hour!) and gets all the prezzies together. And she makes a yummy breakfast before waking me up at about 8.30. Well this year I did not receive my usual wake up call. She didn't get me up until 11! Now I'm all in favour of a lie-in, but I feel as though I'd missed half of Christmas

'How did you sleep through it?' she shrieked at me. Well you didn't wake me up, mam! 'How could I? I was on the roof!' Mam, what the hell were you doing on the roof? 'You know what... if you take that sarcastic tone with me I won't tell you. And it was something you'd have really been interested in.'

To be honest, I didn't give it much thought. I was much more excited to open presents (in the true Christian spirit...) I got a few new tops and some GHDs. Shame I can make my hair straight now whenever I want. Or curly. Or long. Or even blue.

Oh well, at least now whatever I decide to do with it my mam will think it's my GHDs and not ask questions.

So, it wasn't until 7.00pm when I should have been sat watching the Doctor Who Christmas special... the first one with David Tennant, I do believe, that something dawned on me. My Mam, was on a roof. And it's Christmas... Sycorax? Haha, I wish. Probably meeting up with Mrs. Jaynie down the road for a mother's meeting. She has a balcony. And she comes up with all sorts of weird tales. That must have been what mam wanted to tell me.

**February 14****th**** 2007**

Well, it's another year closer to where I should be. And another two months since I last wrote. Sorry about that, you didn't miss much. It's just today I remembered because something happened which made my blood run cold. And it ties in with the events i've written so far...

Oh, before i begin: Happy V-day. I don't believe in it but whatever.

So, in school we had a lesson on politics. There's a general election coming up and our form tutor wishes us to be informed, voting citizens. I had to remind him that we're too young too vote. I don't think he cared.

So anyway, he went through your typical parties; Labour, Lib Dem, Tories... Then he told us of some others which weren't as well know but still stood a chance. That's when he said it: "Currently he holds the position of minister of defence but he has so much potential: Harold Saxon."

My mouth hung open wide and I dropped my pen. All I could hear was people murmuring about how much they liked him, and a few even said he was too good looking to be a prime minister. Now, I will admit – the master was hot. So if what I think is happening is truly happening, then he is good looking...sorry, I just went on a tangent. I'm really confused now. Could this really be _the _Harold Saxon aka the Master? I mean, maybe they based his character on a real politician. They do that in doctor who a lot. And I don't really remember anything about politics. He could have run when I was really 14, but I would have had no reason to remember his name.

Still, is this really Harold Saxon? That is so creepy. Is it wrong a bit of me hopes he is real? I mean, and then I could meet the Doctor. And Jack 3

I think I'm getting carried away. But there is defiantly something I need to be looking into...

* * *

**AN/ It does sound awfully more Doctor Who than torchwood at the moment... just bare with me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the haitus! School and such got in the way... Enjoy chapter 3 (there's more torchwood already, and still much more to come!)**

* * *

**February 23****rd**** 2007, I give up**

I am really not the diary writing type, ok? Do forgive me.

I found this under my desk today and have no idea what to write. So I've decided it's not going to be my diary anymore; more a log of the weird stuff that's happened to me.

Let us recap:

1) I have gone back in time about 3 and a bit years.  
2) I have now lived happily in the past for 5 months  
3) I can make myself look how I want, when I want (score!)  
4) Doctor Who and Torchwood have disappeared (Boo!)  
5) I have a freaky necklace

Yup, that pretty much sums it up. I won't bore you but I will write when I have more strange goings on to divulge.

**March 5****th**** 2007**

Remember I mentioned Harold Saxon? Yeah, it's him.

I did some research. Apparently he's "a renaissance man for the 21st century." Is that his way of saying out of his time? Because I'll say!

Now I've seen his picture, it's defiantly him. It's not close enough to the election for him to be on TV, but people are already talking about how great he is. It's already happening.

Also, John Simm, the actor who plays (played?) the Master/Harold doesn't exist according to Wikipedia (contrary to my 14 year old knowledge, wiki did exist at this time. That knowledge would have made my year 10 homework so much easier!).

On a Wikipedia related note, Johnny Depp 'is a gay.' Yup, same old Wikipedia... Anyway...

What reminded me to look into him (Harold Saxon, Not Mr Depp) is the really scary part. I was stuck in the rain outside of the cinema – I'd just gone to see Bridge To Teribithia (I miss new films! I can't wait for Sweeney Todd to come out!)

Yeah, so I was in the rain in the Red Dragon Centre and ran out of credit on my phone; I planned to call mam to rescue me. Sam leant me his phone, and I couldn't help but notice it said "Archangel" where it used to say "Vodaphone."

I almost dropped the phone there and then. It actually scared me a little bit...No, it scared me a lot! I don't know what to do! The election isn't for ages, if I recall (and let's be honest – my torchwood and doctor who knowledge is pretty good).

Ok, so if for some reason this 'Harold Saxon' impersonator follows the same timeline which is in Doctor Who and the Whoniverse...

Oh my God. The Whoniverse is real. I wished it.

**March 15****st**** 2007**

Sorry I just kinda left it hanging yesterday, I was kinda freaked out. And I spent some time thinking things through. Firstly, I realised if it's just been Christmas, then David Tennant has just regenerated. That gives me through all of Rose's series, and Matha's, to try to fix stuff.

Secondly, it dawned on me how thick I was not to have seen this sooner! I guess it's the sort of thing you can't think possible so don't even consider! But reading back... well, there's not really another explanation!

I also realised that I can't do this on my own – that poor lady who spoke to Lucy at the end of series 3... Sadly I can't remember her name; it's been far too long without me watching it. Yeah, I don't fancy ending up like her, I'll need some help.

And before I do _anything,_ I have to make sure my ideas are correct and Doctor Who is real. I mean, it does make sense – no one's heard of it because it's a secret.

Now I just have to think of how to test it.

**March 18****th**** 2007 (very late, I'm in bed)**

It's funny how much you miss until it's laid in front of you. Looking back at what I wrote when I made this wish, I wished I was in the Whoniverse when Ianto was alive.

That would explain why we're back in time. And if I'm correct, he should be working in Torchwood 1 right about now. My, that's a weird thought. Like really weird. Imagine someone you'd dreamt of meeting for years walking past you in the street... if feels kinda like that.

I don't want to get my hopes up though. It's like getting my torchwood back, only to be taken away again :(

So I thought of a plan. Even if Ianto is in Torchwood 1, Torchwood 3 should still be right here in Cardiff. Theoretically, Jack Harkness is living on my door step... well about 15 minutes from my door step on foot, which isn't bad going.

There's a whole Torchwood 3 base in the city, and I have to go find it.

**March 26****th**** 2007 (eating my breakfast)**

Right, firstly I love the shape shifting ability I seem to have been granted. I can eat like a horse, imagine myself slim and *poof* by magic, I look like I've been eating only salad and running 5 miles a day.

Secondly, I figured out a way to use this magic power (in a non-vain way) for what will be known as Operation "Find If Torchwood is actually now true ok"... I spent way too much time coming up with that name just so that it had a cool acronym, especially since it doesn't make much sense and it sucks! Well the name sucks, the initials are pretty awesome if I do say so myself. And the main thing is it made me happy and it was a nice thought... right, the plan.

It's a simple plan really – I'm going to go all Gwen Cooper and just stake out the bay a bit. But I thought I can't go all day every day. Partly because I have school (boo, this is far more exciting). But also because I might look a bit suspicious skulking around... If Torchwood was real (I still can't say that without smiling like a loon!) I don't want to get on their bad side :S

And what would they think of me? A School girl who just happens to know all their secrets because I watched them on TV? That would go down well! And imagine if they ran some tests on me while they interrogated me... I'd be like the Sleeper Agent, Beth. They'd think I was an alien and might even kill me. Or lock me up by Janet!

Moving on, it's Monday today so I have school. But I guess I could go to the bay after? Got to go, don't want to be late!

**March 26****th**** 2007 Geography (last lesson!)**

I was in a rush this morning – I forgot to mention the shape shifting part of my plan. I want to try shape shifting so that I look like a different person, kind of like a disguise. I haven't dared try something like that yet, but I figured I could give it a shot.

I've kind of mastered (Ah, I can't use that word anymore)... I've kind of got the hang of changing small things. Like if I'm trying on a new top, and it doesn't quite fit right, I can change to fit it. I just sort of really image what I would look like, and it happens like magic! Or more like alien...

Well I can also change my hair; which is a god send in the mornings. I got a bit worried when people have noticed how my hair grows so quickly, but I just shrugged it off with some talk about eating healthier... It's not that I don't trust anyone enough to tell them... it's just that right now I don't even know what's going on. They'd think I was mad or a freak. I've just got out of the role of saddo, I don't want to become weirdo.

And if I tell people, it could blow my cover for the plan!

So I'm going to probably have to hang by the bay a few days before I catch a glimpse of the team. They're meant to be secretive early on in series 1? If this was series 3 they'd be parading around Cardiff and everyone would already know them!

I was planning to go for a new look each time I visited the bay... Maybe I'll have sleek black hair, green eyes, and be tall. I'd love to be tall. I'm such a shorty. And I can't really grow half a foot overnight, people would be confused. But I'm working on it...

So yeah, I told my mam I'm going round Hannah's tonight, and then I'm going to go straight to the bay.

Back before I made that wish, I used to love going to the bay, and imagining torchwood was there! Now it might really be true!

**March 26****th**** 2007 Some cafe near the bay**

Well I planned to make myself into some gorgeous, superspy. But I figured I should play it more subtle.

I currently look kinda plain, but at least I'm blending in. I'm finding it so strange how I'm writing about changing my appearance completely, without finding it odd. I guess I've gotton used to it. It was one hell of a shock at first when my hair changed colour! But I just went with it. After all, it was something I wanted so I was just grateful. One thing I was annoyed at was wasting a wish on making my ankle stop hurting... grr! What a waste!

Anyway, I'm currently sat with a diet coke. Although I did feel a strong desire to order coffee... but I don't like coffee so I didn't!

**March 26****th**** 2007 3 hours later, still in some cafe near the bay**

Im. So. Bored.

I've been staring by the secret lift all day – no-one's appeared mysteriously from it, and I've seen no SUV or gorgeous man in a gorgeous greatcoat. And I've spent £12 on drinks! I must look such a loner.

About half an hour ago I thought I'd go down to the waterfront and look at Ianto's tourist office. (ok, so it wouldn't be Ianto's yet, but that's what it is to me!). It was all closed up and dusty and old looking. I guess no-one was there to take care of it? I was trying to cast my mind back to the team before series 1. I guess it would just be Jack, Owen, Tosh and Suzie. But I can't help but feel as though there must be someone else! So anyway, as I was strolling down to the tourist office, I figured that the time I was down there would be the time the team left the hub through the invisible lift... Sod's law!

Well I've decided to give it another go tomorrow, my mam will want me home soon and I'm cold.

**April 7****th**** 2007**

It's day 13 in the stalk-torchwood house...

(Big brother reference) Lack of Davina-bot makes it slightly less interesting. And the fact that I know who will go in and win the next series... maybe I should make a visit to the bookies?

Sorry for the rambling, but I'm incredibly bored.

I'm back at my stake out post. Although I'm in a different seat, with a different appearance – ginger hair and freckles; the Doctor would be jealous!

I have now decided that the team must never use the back entrance. It's too dusty in the tourist office, when they emerge it will be through the paving stone (unless there's enough entrance never mentioned in the show... didn't Ianto mention a car park in one of the books...?)

Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did! I can't remember where or which o-

Hang on – Oh my god, it's really him!

* * *

What do you think so far?

Chapter 4 is in the works! i'll be done asap :)


	4. Chapter 4

**April 8****th**** 2007 (happy easter!)**

Sorry for the cliff-hanger! But I saw him! I actually saw Captain Jack Harkness in the flesh! And he was with Owen and Suzie too.

It's strange – I didn't know what to expect when I finally got the chance to see them. Would they look exactly the same as they did on TV, or slightly different real life versions?

I was happy to discover they are identical to their portrayal on TV; Captain Jack is just as gorgeous as ever! He was in his greatcoat, which made him look ever so dashing and heroic as it swished behind him!

So anyway, I was sipping on my Pepsi and scribbling away in this book, when out of nowhere 3 figures appeared, seemingly out of thin air, on the paving stones in front of me! However, I knew better! It took me a moment to realise, this was it! The moment I had been waiting for – Torchwood had appeared. Well some of them. I wonder what it would take for the perception filter to stop working? I mean, I know it's there so I thought I'd see the lift, but I only saw them step off the stone.

I got up quickly and tried to follow them. I saw the three of them go, on foot, past the water fountain and through some smaller back streets – they looked determined and I couldn't help but wonder what was happening!

Weaving through the thin crowd that often assembles round the bay at this time, I managed to make up some distance towards the team. By the time I was only a few meters away I could just make out jack touching his earpiece – was he talking to Tosh in the hub? That's my best guess! The team purposefully began to jog through the streets and I struggled to keep up with their pace – it's clear that they do this a lot!

Seamlessly and wordlessly they ducked and dodged any obstacles in their way; bins, boxes and other debris. Before I knew what was happening I lost the trio behind a grim, grey wall shielding a dingy alleyway. I crept closer.

Even though it was mid-springtime and only 7pm, it was already beginning to get dark. And it was cold. I felt shivers down my spine. I realised with the dashing Captain Jack only meters from me (seriously!) that I should feel pretty safe... but he had no idea I was there, he couldn't protect me – I just had to keep my head down. That was my plan anyway – sit back and watch, get a better idea of what I'm getting myself into!

Slowly, as I rounded I corner they came back into my sight – only now there was a fourth figure in the mix; unmistakably a weevil. I couldn't believe my luck! The first creature I came across was a weevil! You don't get much more torchwood than that!

As Jack faced the creature head on, Owen moved in close to its left. Suzie was blocking the exit path of the alley way – little did she know she was only 3 feet away from me. I was hiding behind an old bin – the smell was foul but from my position I could clearly see all of what was going on! And I could make out what the Captain was saying as he edged forwards:

"Okay girl, just take it easy!" Oh jack, that accent! I couldn't believe it was really him speaking in front of me... I almost fainted there and then. I would have, if it wasn't for fear of being eaten by a weevil. His voice was so smooth and confident – he knew this mission was simple and routine.

"Owen, Now!" Jack commanded.

The medic instantly and precisely moved to the weevil's side, he was armed with an aerosol can which looked like deodorant... not the sci-fi style of bottle I was expecting! Aiming for it's face, Owen raised the bottle, but before he could press the nozzle, disabling the alien, the weevil pounced forward, knocking Jack off his balance as she moved to swipe for Owen.

I screamed. At the sight of the blood trickling down the arm of Owen, I screamed. He had lifted his arm to project his face but still looked in a bad way! I heard him swear loudly, but not loudly enough to mask my audible shriek!

It was then everything went still as I had four pairs of eyes staring at me... My blood ran cold and I heard my heart beat in my head.

The beast snarled at me, scaring my senseless. And despite my better judgment I ran.

I ran as fast as I could. In fact, I ran faster than I could and tripped over.

The spectacle I made of myself was just the distraction the weevil needed to flee from Torchwood. And it did so, almost running over me as it went.

Once the relief subsided slightly I remembered that I was still in the presence of Jack, Owen and Suzie.

Slowly I turned to face them, cautious of my ankle which I landed on – but it was okay.

I stood up clumsily, feeling sheepish – I knew I just ruined the mission for them. In hindsight, I knew it was foolish to run. But I've now realised watching the action from the safety of your living room is totally different to being there in the flesh. I totally lost my cool.

My mouth gaped open, like a fish – I wanted to say something, but I had no idea what. I was meeting one of my favourite actors/characters of all time... I was tongue tied.

"You okay?" Owen asked. I just nodded. "She's probably in shock," he told jack.

I'll say! I just had the surprise of my life. "I'm fine" I managed to speak out, but Owen didn't look convinced.

"Get home, have a cup of tea with sugar and stay in for the night," he instructed.

"Can we go now?" he asked jack.

Jack looked at me for a moment. I wondered if he could see through my disguise. Did he notice something weird about me? He didn't say anything. Just strutted off in the way that he does. Owen and Suzie followed behind, leaving me in an alleyway all on my own.

I don't know what I expected to happen...

For jack to say "hey there Red, you screwed up our mission, wanna join torchwood?"

Or more likely "here, have some water" which really contained retcon.

Anything except this really. I was just left alone in a weevil infested ally way.

Even though I felt a bit put out, I knew I was onto something. Torchwood _was _real, and I had seen it with my own two eyes.

Feeling cold and alone, I decided to take Owen's advice. I made my way home, and put the kettle on.

"Where have you been?" My mam yelled as I got back at gone nine. Not exactly late, but it was a school night. After spouting some rubbish about being at a friend's I went to bed and straight to sleep.

Currently I'm writing this in a Citizenship lesson... but the bell's about to go, so I'm off!

**April 14****th**** 2007**

I've only been back to the bay twice since the weevil incident. It made me realise I had no real plan of action as to what to do when I did find the Torchwood team.

The first time was just to go bowling in the Red Dragon Centre, and the second time was quite random. I went for a walk and ended up there. Fate? Haha

There are quite a few ideas running through my head at the moment.

1) Go to a bar, make myself f look good and hope to bump into Owen. For some reason I feel he would be the most loose-lipped of the team and could give me some inside knowledge!

2) I could hope to bump into Captain Jack again, I have a feeling that would be possible. Of course I'd make myself look different. Then I could tell him who I am, what I know and hope he understands

3) If I'm too chicken to speak... I could try the above but write Jack a letter?

4) I could go alien hunting myself. Then if Jack saw how awesome I was at it he might trust me, then I could tell him.

5) Or, you know, I could not tell him. Get to know him some other way and then just be awesome, knowing what's going to happen I'll always be prepared! Would that be too sneaky though?

I don't know... I'd have to think about it all!

**April 19****th**** 2007**

Because my school is cool, we got a long weekend for Easter, and the Easter holiday now. Fortunately for me, that gives me just over two whole weeks to put whatever plan I come up with into action!

Then again, that would require me to actually think of a good plan.

Currently nothing exciting has happened. Harold Saxon is slowly becoming more well known though. Which is a fact that I find very alarming – it's almost a countdown to impending doom or something! I'm sure Jack and the 10th Doctor could easily sort it themselves, but if I had the chance to help and to save even just one person... well then I'd feel like this wish was granted for a reason.

A part of me just feels so guilty! I could have wished for the end of world hunger, a cure to cancer, unlimited resources... but instead I have my favourite TV show come true (which only I can benefit from) and the ability to shape shift (another selfish wish)

It's not like I knew that they would happen... I didn't even wish them, I just said them as a figure of speech! But still, if I could save someone's life, help torchwood protect the earth... do anything good, then I'd feel so much better.

But yeah, first I need to come up with my next plan of action! 

**Woo, chapter 4 done! Slowly but surely...**

**Now I need your help – if you were the person in this fic, what would you do to get into torchwood? Choose from 1-5 for me to put in the next chapter, or if you have a better idea, let me know!  
Flabagash **


	5. Chapter 5

**So so sorry for the long wait! Big thanks to Voldy's Worst Nightmare for reminding me!  
**

**This chapter is a bit shorter, and i'm planning to make the rest a bit shorter to so i can get more up more quickly!**  
**Thanks for stikcing with it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**April 20****th**** 2007**

I'm so tired. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

I spent the whole night playing over the night I ran into Torchwood and what I should have done better. Then I realised it's pointless dwelling on the past – so onto my next plan of action!

After breakfast I told mam I was going to meet a friend in Cardiff city centre. But really I went back down to the bay.

I just looked like me this time – no charade, no disguise. Well, I did make myself look a bit older... maybe 19-20. Now I was well aware torchwood existed it was pointless playing games, I just wanted to make myself known and get answers. And maybe give some myself.

I just walked over, bold as brass, towards their stone lift and sat down. The tourist office is such a state that it looks like they never use it as an exit. And I saw Jack, Owen and Suzie come from the lift the other day so I know they use it. Now it's only a matter of time until a member of the team (hopefully Jack) either notices me, or uses the lift and pulls me right down into torchwood!

I'm thirsty. Can't move though – the second I do they'll show up, I know it!

I really wish I had my iPod or something. You can only sit and watch people for so long before feeling creepy.

It's been 2 hours now, yawn!

Maybe they won't notice me? I'll just look like some random teenager hanging about... there's probably hundreds of them who hang out by the bay.

But, saying that – I'M ON THE STEP! No one's meant to know about the step. And if you don't know it's there, you can't see it. I think torchwood need to up their security. Maybe I could go all Gwen Cooper and be a security sales person? They'd have to let me in – they seem more in need of additional surveillance than pizza!

Now I'm hungry.

It's 5pm. I've decided I'm going home after 6pm.

**April 20****th**** 2007  
(later that day – FROM THE HUB! That's right anyone who's found and reading this diary! I'm in! I'm inside the Hub!)**

I reckon I should explain how I got here.

Ok, so I was pretty much ready to go. I was just putting my journal in my bag along with my bottle of water and pen. I stood up straight, turned to leave and then there he was.

"Jack!" I gasped. And he looked somewhat surprised.

"Do I know you?" he asked me. He raised an eyebrow at me and looked somewhat puzzled, clearly trying to work out if he'd seen me before.

"No," I laughed quietly (I wished) "But I know you!"

He kept looking at me funny; probably just feeling sceptical. I mean, tonnes of people all over the internet talk about the strange goings on around Cardiff. And they all point to the bay and come looking for answers. I had to prove to him that I wasn't one of those people, I really did know him.

"And how do you know me?" He asked in that gorgeous American accent. He really was gorgeous in the flesh. Did I mention that already?

I didn't want to mention the whole 'where I'm from you're a TV character' thing. That would just have been too weird to start with.

"I know you go by Captain Jack Harkness. But that isn't your real name. You picked it up in 1941. It was the name of an RAF pilot who died in World War 2 -"

I had to bite my tongue not to mention more about the real (And dreamy) Captain Jack. This Jack hadn't met him yet! But I didn't stop there.

"And I don't know your real name. But I know that you used to be called The Face of Boe when you were a kid, you were from the Boeshane Peninsula in the 51st Century."

It was like 'Boeshane' was the magic word. Almost as soon as I said it *poof* gone was the sceptical one eye-brow look. Then he turned kinda angry looking. No, not angry. Worried? I'm not sure.

Either way, next thing he did surprised me. He tapped on his ear piece and commanded backup. I didn't really know why he thought he needed backup... I'm barely taller than 5ft! He could've dragged me kicking and screaming to the vaults with no trouble.

Moments later, the pavement parted and up popped Owen.

I was glad it was Owen – I always liked him on the show! He was funny and after that bit was Katie... anyway.

"What is it now!" he moaned. "I was just 'bout to start that autopsy you were nagging me to do when..."

"Not now Owen." ordered Jack shortly. "Take her down to the interrogation room. Get some B67 and meet me down there."

"No!" I cried. "Don't retcon me, please! Just...Just give me a chance to explain!"

Well Owen led me down to the interrogation room. He manoeuvred me onto the step which I had been sitting on all day. Then, with a jolt, it started lowering itself into the Hub! I half expected Myfanwy to swoop across the room, but of course she hadn't been captured yet. One of the many things I'm missing from the Hub. The biggest thing being Ianto Jones *sob* I just hope I get to see him. I hope I remember him – I don't want to forget all this stuff just when I'm seeing if for real for the first time.

I could have stayed in the main part of the Hub for days and still not seen everything. But Owen took me directly to the interrogation room. While still exciting (and slightly frightening) as it was part of Torchwood, it wasn't nearly as interesting to look around)

It looked so much smaller than I remembered from when Suzie and Beth were in here.

That's where I'm sat now. Owen told me to wait for Jack. And I'm waiting. It's only been 5 minutes. He should be back soon. I have to convince him I'm on their side and that he can't make me forget all of this. He just can't!

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up asap (honsest!)**


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't have to wait much longer for Jack to turn up.

When he got back to me he was alone which didn't surprise me. I figured he knew I knew some stuff about him. Stuff he didn't want his team mates to know.

"What's your name?" He asked. Although it wasn't really asking, it was quite intimidating!

"Caitlyn Llewellyn" I answered honestly. What was the point of lying? If they found out I was lying then they just wouldn't trust me.

"Right," responded Jack as he began to type what I assumed would be my name into a hand held computer.

So I told him, "If you're looking me up on that thing, it will say I live in Bute Town. And that I'm 13 years old. And you can probably tell by looking at me, that it's not true!"

And then he put the device away. He looked kinda frustrated.

"How did you know that stuff about me? No one knows that. Not even..."

"The Doctor?" I fished.

"You know the Doctor?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"Sort of..." I answered honestly. "I know the Doctor in the same way that I know you."

"But how do you know me!" Yup, Jack was defiantly frustrated with me at that point.

"I'm from the future." I told him. I wasn't lying. Infact, I was impressed with myself for telling the truth (the whole truth and nothing but the truth...sorry, got carried away there)

"When?" he asked calmly. I wonder how long it takes to get so used to time travel that you don't even question it. It just becomes the norm...

"It was 2010 before I ended up here. Mid-June." I remember, it was in the beginning of this Journal.

Jack looked at me for a moment. Did he believe me? I'm not so sure.

"Use the brain probe if you don't believe me!" I argued. Although I did hope he wouldn't resort to that; looks painful.

"Let's say I already believe you..." he said, I don't think he did though. "Well it still doesn't explain how you knew those things about me."

Then I decided to show off a little bit. "I know lots about you, Jack! I know about all your adventures with The Doctor, Rose. There was the Slitheen; the cavemen in the Hospital; then of course the Game Station. And I know Alice!"

I was trying to buy some time and figure out how to explain _how_ I knew this stuff. I don't know why I did it, but I told the lie.

"I knew the Doctor in the future. And I knew you. You trusted me enough to tell me obviously!"

Jack looked at me, he was probably working out whether to believe me or not. He didn't have long to figure it out, however. Almost as soon as I finished speaking the door to the interrogation room swung open.

It was Tosh! Yay, I've seen the whole team now. Unless of course, they had a new member before Ianto.

She told Jack that there was major rift activity somewhere and it was urgent the whole team dealt with it.

Did Jack ask me to tag along? No  
Watch the Hub? Nope, not a chance.

He shoved me in a vault, in the cells. I didn't even have Janet for company. I assume she hasn't even been caught yet.

Another thing to add to my list of things that this Torchwood is missing:  
Ianto  
Myfanwy  
Janet  
IANTO!  
Gwen (Although I'm not so sorry about that one!)

I'm still in the cells. According to my phone I've been sat here for 1 hour and 46 minutes.

Miraculously, I have signal – I text my mum to tell her I'd be home late tonight and to eat without me. From the looks of it the message went through. Unbelievable, for two reasons:  
1) How on earth do I have signal this deep underground when I can't make a phone call from my own house!  
2) Jack didn't think to confiscate my bag from me.

But I'm grateful. It means I still have my journal!

So while I've been sat here I can't help but think to myself – what happens next?

I've planted the seed that I was a companion of the Doctor but I can't prove it. And I realised that it will show I _am_ lying if Jack actually does decide to use the Brain probe?

Oh dear. I feel like I've dug myself in a bit of a hole here.

I wonder what mission the team are on. Hmm, well I might get to see if they ever get back! Grr, they're taking forever.

Another thought occurs to me – could they do a scan and find out I can change appearances? Is it something alien?

And what about the necklace? I hope not.

Oooo, I just had an idea. Thank god I still have my phone!


	7. Chapter 7

**April 21****st**** 2010**

It was gone midnight now; I text my mam to tell her that I was sleeping over a friend's house. She shouldn't mind. Since I've been in the past I've managed to avoid some mistakes and kept hold of a load of old friends... they're useful alibis after all! I can sleep round theirs whenever I want!

Yeah, so Owen was the first team member I saw when they returned from their mission, he came into the vaults dragging behind him what I assumed was a sedated alien. I couldn't say before as it appeared to be wrapped in a large sack with a hood.

He peeked in my cell for a second and I looked back hopefully; he did say anything.

He just locked the door behind the alien and walked away without a second glance.

I really hope Jack told him not to speak with me otherwise he was just plain rude!

...

It was Owen, he was probably being rude.

**April 21****st**** 2010 (a few hours later)**

It wasn't long after Owen left that Jack came back to interrogate me further.

"Caitlyn," he addressed me.

Oh. My. Days. Captain Jack Harkness said my name! It really is the small things which impress me... but I was so flabbergasted when he said it, I had to try and not show it. I was meant to know him well after all.

"Jack," I replied suavely in response. That's right, even I can play it cool!

"You're human, I presume?"

"Yes." I replied looking doubtful. Why was he asking?

"See, I really don't know what to do with you. I can't let you go you see – you know far too much about me. And now Torchwood."

"Oh I already knew what the Hub looked like. And more that that anyway!" Why, why did I add that? He already thought I knew too much! I'm a sucker for showing off... and I wanted to impress Jack :(

"Yes...But if what you say is true, you are a companion of the Doctor, well he'd never forgive me if I retconned you either."

"He wouldn't like it if I was kept prisoner either. He hates that." Thought I'd add that in there.

"Hmm," Jack muttered. He was thinking it over. "Why should I believe you are who you say you are?"

"I...uh...um..." So I wasn't great under pressure, but then I remembered my plan!

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and told Jack to watch as I brought up a video file.

It showed a raggedy man wearing a bowtie

"Huh? What's going on? Caity, what are you doing?" said the 11th Doctor in the video clip.

The camera swished around the grey room and suddenly I was there, laughing at the 11th Doctor. "Well Doc, I'm making a video to remember you by next time you decide just to leave me!"

"Very well," said the Doctor as the camera returned to him. "I'm the Doctor. I'm the last of the Timelords from Gallifrey. Will that do? Now can we leave this cave...it's so grey! How about I take you to Space Florida? Ooo or Volag-Noc coldest planet in the Galaxy you know-"

At that point the camera dropped and the recording ended.

Jack looked up at me for a moment as I pocketed the phone.

I'd never tried making myself look exactly like another human before (or time lord for that matter). Until now it was all imaginary people or improvements of myself. So I was pleasantly surprised when it worked. I really looked like the 11th Doctor.

Then it was just a matter of quickly turning back to look like me while I turned the camera – ensuring I didn't get the cell door in the shot!

Genius! I impressed myself.

I figured using the 11th Doctor would be my best bet too – it would give me longest before I supposedly met him. It gave me longest before the lie was exposed... or rather it gave me at least until I got to meet Ianto!

So anyway, Jack watched the Video and looked up at me.

"Is that really him?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied matter of factly. I hate lying. But I figured I didn't really have much choice.

"I- he never told me he could regenerate but there was always something about him doing that in the UNIT and Torchwood files."

Before the conversation could go any further the inhabitant of the cell opposite from me began to stir.

First thing it did was rip off the hood which covered its head. I recognised it immediately.

"That's a Sycorax!" I exclaimed. "From the 'J-' something somethin system. Damn I can't remember. Fire Trap! That's it!"

Jack looked impressed. I managed to impress Captain Jack Harkness!

"I know they were responsible for the Christmas invasion." I added for good measure.

I knew Jack still wasn't convinced by me.

"Please," I begged him. "Trust me! Just give me a chance? I'll prove I'm trustworthy"

His hand reached for the door release, I was so ecstatic. But before he pressed in the code his hand just stopped.

"In the video, it said the Doctor left you?"

Bingo. Jack played into my plan! I knew he'd pick up on that bit.

"Yeah, he did once. We'd just finished dealing with some alien nasty on this planet. We met a girl and he said for me to wait 5 minutes while he took her home in the TARDIS. He didn't show up in the next 5 minutes, that's for sure! I waited months. He got the timing off I guess. But I was terrified."

I played my part well – Jack seemed to buy it. Then I went in for the winning shot.

"I know he left you." I began.

"He... he didn't mean to really. He was just scared of what you became. I know Jack... I know you can't die. But I also know you'll meet him again one day – Spoilers!" I interjected when Jack appeared to want to ask when it happened. "I promise you though, I know he comes for you. In fact – he'll be back on earth in about... ooo, three months give or take."

I remember that the Torchwood One Battle of Canary Warf would happen in July.

"You won't meet up with him then. But see for yourself, just give me till then. Please?"

"I let you out of here, then what?" He asked.

"Well, you saw me identify that Sycorax! I could be useful. I mean, I doubt I know half what you do but still... I could help! Anything, I'd do anything! And I'm waiting for the Doctor just as much as you." Ok, at that point I lied. I don't want to find the doctor – the second I do it's game over, unless I really have won Jack's trust by then.

But my lie worked; Jack finally released the door.  
He let me out of the cell and walked me up 3 levels back to the hub in silence.  
We stood together, all of Torchwood in front of me.

"Caitlyn Llewellyn," he said "welcome to Torchwood."

_**Squeeeee!**_ Need I say more? Gotta go, being called – I'll continue when I next get a chance. I'll fill you in on all the juicy Torchwood exciting-ness! Ha, I'm so ecstatic I'm making up words!

**A/N Okay, so apparently she can change her clothes at will and all... The way I see it, she can change appearance and clothes are part of appearance... yup. Explanation stands I tell you!**

**I'm keeping this power like the rift – never fully explain it so you can make stuff up as you go along ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be up asap **


	8. Chapter 8

**April 23****rd**** 20**

"Caitlyn Llewellyn," he said "welcome to Torchwood."

That will never get old! I keep hearing him say it over and over again in my head! Eeeep, I'm so happy.

Right, that's where I last left off. Sorry I haven't updated, Journal. But as you can imagine, things have been pretty busy.

Once I was in the main room of the Hub, I noticed the rest of Torchwood was also there. Tosh, Owen and Suzie all appeared busy, working at their respective desks. It was a big déjà vu from Everything Changes!

Then Jack decided to call a meeting in the boardroom. One by one, they left their work and headed towards the old boardroom from series one. One day, I recalled, this would be the hothouse. Ah, the hot house, firmly in the memories of any Janto shipper. He he.

Moving on... As the team filed into the boardroom, Jack stopped and turned to face me. He gestured for me to follow them. I was being included in one of the team meetings! Wow, I'd never felt so excited in all my life.

"The girl from the cells?" asked Owen as I walked in. I shuffled nervously for a moment before Jack nodded in the direction of an empty seat. I sat down as directed and for the first time looked in the face of all the characters that had become alive in front of my very eyes.

They all looked exactly the same... but at the same time different to how they did on TV. I just can't explain; it's bizarre!

"Team, meet Caitlyn Llewellyn." He pointed to me! Yippee! "Caitlyn Llewellyn, this is Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Suzie Costello"

He went on to say their positions within Torchwood. I knew of course, but felt it rude to interrupt when Jack had already been so lenient with me!

"Caitlyn's going to be hanging around for a while... helping out here and there." Jack informed the team. He told them they could ask for my assistance, but with nothing that required more than basic security level clearance (fair enough, I agreed.) "Now you kids play nice!" He instructed as he left the boardroom, asking Suzie to follow him.

I could feel Tosh and Owen's eyes on me. It was kinda uncomfortable.

I offered a smile and Tosh was the one who broke the silence.

"How do you know Jack!" She asked, seemingly desperate for information on their recluse boss.

"Well... it's complicated." I answered feebly.

"Everything with that sod is!" moaned Owen. I couldn't help but smile a bit at him. He was defiantly the Owen Harper I knew and loved from my beloved Torchwood!

Owen stood up, still moaning, and muttering about an autopsy.

I was very thankful to Tosh who told me she was running a translation programme on an artefact she found recently, and it would take at least an hour more. In the meantime, she offered to create my own account on the Torchwood database giving me the basic clearance Jack had allowed me.

As she filled in the sections of the profile she asked me many questions, most of which I was positive she could have easily found herself on the computer, looking in the extensive collections of records they had. But I think she was trying to make me feel included.

In between questions, she told me the ins and outs of life in Torchwood. She recommended I avoid Owen until lunchtimes most days, as he usually came in hungover. I couldn't help but hear a bit of longing in her voice when she spoke of Owen. But was my mind playing tricks on me? I mean, I know that she fancied him in my Torchwood... but this is a year before then! So maybe the crush hasn't kicked in? I'll have to keep an eye out.

Anyway, she was telling me all about their daily life, she didn't seem the slightest bit fazed she was divulging such secret information with a complete stranger. I suppose working in top secret conditions, you'd just be grateful to have someone new to talk to!

As a character on the show, I always overlooked Tosh. She wasn't someone I loved (like Ianto, Jack, and Owen) or someone I hated. (Or should that be loved to hate?) Yeah, she was just... Tosh? Often overshadowed... it was nice to get to talk to her! Although trying not to reveal things I knew was so difficult! As we were talking, the fact that she would be shot in 3 years wouldn't leave my mind. I guess this is something I'll have to get used to.

After about an hour or so, Jack called me up to his office. So I said thank-you to Tosh and off I went.

I practically skipped to the upper level and into his office and tried to take everything in. A few things I recognised... the coral from the TARDIS, a model plane... but there were lots of things I didn't recognise. I couldn't tell if they were just rememoved by the time the time line of Torchwood in TV began or I just didn't recognise them. I guess now I'll never know!

So anyway, I was sat in a chair in front of Jack's desk as he paced around behind it.

"Caitlyn...Caity?" He asked and I shrugged. I couldn't care less what Captain Jack Harkness called me to be quite honest!

"Where are you staying?" I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being treated much like Dianne, Emma and John... merely a time travel victim.

I told him I'd been staying at my mam's until I figured out a way to get into contact with him.

"Right, well I've just been thinking - didn't your mother think it was strange her 13 year old daughter looked... older?"

"Uh..." I answered, not really sure what to say. "She didn't mention it." I went with.

"And as a matter of fact... if you only went back in time, shouldn't your 13 year old self still be here? If your mother somehow didn't notice you were 19, surely she'd notice there being two of you?

"How exactly did you end up back in Time, Caitlyn?" He asked me.

"I... I really don't know!" Maybe it was the stress of the last few months building up...maybe I was worried Jack would find out the truth, retcon me and be done with it, but either way it resulted in me sobbing like a baby in front of my Hero! Smoooooth Caity.

Jack made no intention of offering any comfort... I didn't really expect him too thought. After all, he still didn't trust me quite yet.

"I found a box," I told him honestly. I failed to mention the necklace I was still in position of. It was tucked under my t-shirt at this very moment. I also failed to mention making and wishes (they were inadvertent, but ultimately that's what they were!

I just said I opened the box, woke up and I was back in time. So it wasn't like I'd time travelled exactly... More time had gone backwards and I'd stayed exactly where I was.

"The scanner you asked for." Owen walked in the room cutting off the end of my explanation, but I think I'd already said enough for the time being.

"Thanks, would you do the honours?" said Jack, gesturing towards me.

"Uh... sure?" replied Owen as he held up the device and swished it around me slightly.

Seeing my puzzled face, the medic explained. "It's nothing for you to worry about; this just scans for residual rift energy and chronon-particles... Of which there are none." He concluded with. "Is that all, Jack?"

With that, Owen left.

"I'm just trying to get things straight... according to this you haven't time travelled at all."

Before I had time to defend myself further, the rift alarm sounded again.

"What! Twice in a day." scoffed Jack as he grabbed his greatcoat.

I stood up to follow him. "Please, let me help!" I begged, desperate to prove myself. As part of the team surely I would do better that the weevil-incident?

Jack looked impatient. He saw Owen and Suzie ready to go, weapons loaded. Tosh was primed at the computer station, ready to assist.

"I don't want you out of my sight, got it?" Oh I got it! Eeep!

Well 'eeep' summed up my feelings, right up until Owen brushed past me on the way out of the cog-door.

"He doesn't trust you, Newbie. I don't know why, but that's the only reason he wants to keep you close by." He muttered.

-

Entry TBC :D


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to the SUV, Suzie sat shot-gun as Jack drove. That left Owen in the back seat next to me. I tried not to dwell on what he said to me too much. Whatever Jack's reasons were for wanting me nearby didn't matter, as long as I had a chance to prove myself.

Tosh's voice sounded over the car's intercom.

"Ok, guys – you're very close now about 30 seconds and the site will be in visual"

"Great, Tosh – what can you see waiting for us?" asked Jack.

"It's overcast so the satellite can't see much." Typical Cardiff, I thought. Tosh continued, "From the readings something defiantly fell through, not very large with 2 internal heat signals, both stationary."

"Dead?" Asked Suzie optimistically, I realised that's the first time I heard her speak since I'd got here.

"Or waiting," grimaced Jack.

We arrived shortly in a florist's, thankfully it was closed. I couldn't be sure whether it was a fortunate co-incidence or Torchwood had made it so... I couldn't help but think I was the latter, but I didn't want to ask as Jack began to talk strategy. Apparently, I was to stay 2 steps back, do exactly as instructed and if told return immediately to the SUV. I felt like I was doing Torchwood work experience... I was ready to kick some Alien Butt!

Tactically, Jack entered first closely followed by Suzie, Owen and finally myself. Inside, everything appeared to be in order. Beautiful flowers lined the walls; there was a small table with a till in front of a frosted glass window and a large central table, clearly used to prepare bouquets.

The only think that made it look wrong, was a great, metal sphere in the centre of the room. It was about five foot in diameter, silver in colour with stretches of more silver details. It stood soundly on 3 rigid legs.

"Seen anything like it?" Owen asked Jack who shrugged.  
"It could be any number of things... nothing that distinctive."

I prayed it would be something I recognised, something I could identify (maybe even know its weakness) Then I'd impress the team but helping them in its defeat. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. But on the plus side, from his reaction I don't think jack knew what they were either!

The lid slowly raised itself, possibly because it detected us? Who knows?

Inside the pod were 2 ... things. Just like Tosh said. They were slimy, orange, with small bodies but each had a plentiful supply of tentacles which more than made up for it.

They looked up at us with 2 black eyes. Or rather, that is to say they had two eyes each.

Anyway, they didn't seem to do much. Jack spoke to them a bit, asking some questions, telling them where they were. They were very unresponsive. I thought for a moment Suzie was right, were they dead?

Turns out they were very much alive!

Tentatively, Jack moved towards it and one of those squidgy arms sprang forward, expertly knocking his Webley from his hand! Owen and Suzie moved forward to assist but as told, I stayed back.

Another orange limb latched onto Jack's wrist, it seemed to hurt. Jack grunted in pain before falling to his knees.

"Suzie, catch!" I shouted, grabbing a pair of shears from the florist's desk and passing them to her. (She was closest to Jack!)

I had a good vantage point from where I was stood – out of danger but still relatively close to the action.

Suzie used the blade like a knife to slice right through the aliens wrist (is it a wrist? Whatever!)

The creature shrieked in pain but it gave Jack the chance to jump back from harm's way.

Meanwhile, Owen stood with his automatic handgun ready to shoot the thing (up until now, the 2nd alien was completely still)

*Bang*

The bullet went right through the creature... and that's about it, it still madly flailed its arms and legs out of the ship (it seemed incapable of moving its body)

"Bullet's aren't working, Jack!" grimaced Owen, stepping back.

"I can see that! Caity, chuck us another pair of shears!" Jack asked me to help! Eeep!

I did, I gave Jack the second pair; there wasn't a third for Owen so he turned to go to the SUV and get some containment boxes. Jack and Suzie were swishing their blades furiously, disabling the creature.

The instant Owen's back was turned, the second thing sprang into action, stretching a limb for Owen.

(quite heroically I must say) I shoved him out of the way as he walked past me!

He grunted as I knocked him over, but the alien could no longer reach him. He landed on top of a small wooden table, destroying several beautiful flower arrangements.

Unfortunately, I landed exactly where I'd moved Owen from! The thing grabbed me by the ankle with its disgusting arm. I kicked as hard as I could, but nothing. Owen grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back – the creature pulled the other way. *crunch* My ankle!

Jack turned and raised his shears; he chopped of the arm of the second alien, leaving it limp but still stuck on my presumably broken ankle. Owen, either because he was grateful or just because he was a doctor, dragged me back from the monsters.

"Are you okay?" He asked... well no! But I told him I was fine, go get the boxes and see to me after.

He thought it over a moment but did as I said. From the SUV he brought 4 metal disks.

While Suzie and Jack continued attacking and distracting the aliens, he placed each disk down to make a tight square around the box. As he laid the last disk, he pushed a button.

"Step back!" he yelled and Jack and Suzie moved out of the way.

Soon, a force field (like the one in Day One!) was in place, it didn't stop the creatures but they couldn't reach out of the box to attack while the pod was moved. Jack and Suzie used a levitating lift to move it, I didn't really notice though because Owen came over to me then.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, sounding quite concerned (I was the newbie after all!)

Before I even had a chance to answer he was moving to my ankle. The severed limb was still on it (I was too scared to move it)

But Owen flicked it off and rolled up my jeans very gently. It didn't hurt. My ankle was fine :S

He gently moved it and my ankle was 100% as it should be.

"But I heard it crack?" He argued. "Maybe the bone clicked?" I supplied.

"no, I saw it – your ankle was bent over backwards and twisted!"

He was right, and at the time it hurt like hell. I was confused. "Maybe... it all happened fast maybe you saw it funny?"

I couldn't help but think It was the ankle I wished didn't hurt all that time ago...

Well, once Owen was happy I was okay and Jack and Suzie had the pod in the SUV, he helped me back on my feet and walked me to the SUV.

We rode back to the hub in silence and when we arrived, Jack and Suzie again were responsible for transporting the aliens. Owen was left to escort me.

"I didn't say... thanks" he muttered.

I beamed up at him "Don't mention it!"

"Here, catch," he threw me a flower from the florists which was lodged in his jacket (presumably from when I pushed him into the table)

And I laughed. "it's a shame you don't do flowers!"

"what?" he asked.

"Uh... never mind. Thank you!" I laughed again. Woops, that was a close one!

Jack called me to his office and Owen walled towards the med bay shaking his head...

That's where I'm sat now.


	10. Chapter 10

Going to Jack's office... why did it give me the same feeling as being called to the headmaster's in school?

Personally, I'm a good girl (really, I am!) I've never got in trouble in school like that. Nothing worse than forgetting the odd piece of homework... But if I did do something bad, got caught, got sent to the head master... well, I can guarantee I would be filled with that exact same sinking sensation as I felt just then, as I followed Jack.

There was a lump in my throat and my stomach felt heavy inside me... oh dear, what did I do that was so wrong?

By the time I caught up, he was already sat behind his desk and I took the same seat I was in before the rift alert. There was a big Déjà vu!

For a moment, he didn't say anything which was very eerie. He just stared at a few pieces of paper on his desk.

I sat their twiddling my thumbs and put the flower from the florists in my hair. I managed to catch a glimpse of the documents: they looked like mission evaluations. Then, Jack finally spoke to me.

Turns out I wasn't in trouble at all! Jack was, and I quote, _impressed with my initiative and quick thinking_! He said with a bit of training, he reckons they could get a torchwood operative out of me yet! Could you imagine that? Caitlyn Llewellyn: Torchwood operative *dies*

And training, eh? Could that be the same training Gwen got in ghost machine? A girl can dream... and until Ianto turns up, in my opinion, Jack's fair game! (can you blame me for thinking like this, really? Ha!)

As I left the office, Tosh handed me an ID card and an A4 sheet of paper.

"Her is your access codes, key them in to get into the hub. It will also let you into the main rooms of the archives, but I wouldn't bother. They're hard to make sense of. If you need anything from there to help anyone, just ask."

She gave me a warm, genuine smile and I really felt like part of the Torchwood team.

She also showed me a small desk with a computer which she said I could used. "I sometimes need it to run simulations if my own doesn't have the processing power... but you're very welcome to borrow it."

I looked at the clock on the monitor as she showed me how to use it. It was 7 in the morning. It was now over two days since I last saw my mam.

"I need to go home!" I exclaimed, out of nowhere.

"Pardon?"

"My mam... she thought I was at a friend's house, she'll be worried." I promptly turned on my heels and walked up to Jack's office, explaining the situation I was in.

And what a situation it was! I mean, I actually got a job working for Torchwood... but I was expected to go to school and live at home with my mam. That didn't leave much time for fighting aliens!

I didn't really know what to expect jack to do. I mean, he didn't know me or have reason to trust me. He could easily have said "look, just go home then, I'll give you a shout if the Doctor turns up!" But instead...well, he pulled out all the stops to keep me in Torchwood!

He called a board meeting, but this time, he asked me to wait outside while he briefed the team.

Just over 20 minutes I waited until they finished. Tosh left the room first, promptly rushing to her supercomputer and opening some design software programme. Next, Suzie and Owen left together. As he did so, he turned to me and whispered

"Well well, I'm not sure what makes you so special, newbie, but Jack really does want to keep you around." Owen confused me. One minute he was a jerk, next he was nice. Now he was back to a jerk. Dear me, I feel sorry for Tosh!

Well anyway, Suzie told me to go into the board room, Jack needed to see me. I said Ok, thanks, but it came out rather meekly. Something about Suzie just intimidated me. Probably the part of her which turned her into a murder... anyway...

When I got there, Jack explained to the team that I had travelled through the rift, from the future at the same time, my younger self travelled through the rift leaving here.

"But that's not what happened-" I interjected. Jack said he knew that, but the team didn't have to.

I suppose he didn't need them asking too many questions about where I was from, just in case I told them too much about him.

He asked me if working for torchwood was really what I wanted. I told him of course it was. Then, he called his plan into action.

First, he called my mam. It was barely gone 8am, and my mam didn't work Tuesday mornings so I knew she'd be annoyed being woken up!

"Hello? Is that Ms Llewellyn? Hi. My name is Professor Smith from The American College of Science..." He proceeded to inform my mam about how I'd won a scholarship after entering a competition at school. He put on an extra-strong American accent, and even though he wasn't in the room with my mother, I could hear flirtation in his voice. It was quite gross actually... That's my mam!

He told her that a representative of the college would arrive at our house today to interview me, and inform her about the university. She should expect a call from the school shortly.

"wow," was all I could mutter when he was done. "thanks."

"Don't thank me, it was Owen's idea."

Owen? I really don't get that guy...

I went out into the hub and saw what Tosh was working on – in front of her, on the screen, was a very official looking website for the "American College of Science." The name was a bit sucky, I'll admit it, but the website looked fantastic!

"I've updated your current school records too. And I'm just about to re-route your school telephone number to call your mother from it. I'll tell her about the competition, what a wonderful opportunity it will be, how you can live on the campus."

Again, I just said "wow. Thank you so much, Tosh. This is just... it's amazing. Thank-you." She smiled modestly and went back to the project. As I walked away, I saw her pick up the phone.

Owen. Then, I wanted to see Owen.

"Alright, Newbie!"

"I have a name you know." He stared at me blankly. "It's Caity." I confirmed.

At first, I didn't mind 'Newbie,' it felt like a badge of honour... I was part of the team! It was grating a bit now...

"Hm," was all he said, as he went back to study some luminous test tubes in front of him. Then it clicked. Caity was just like Katie. Maybe it reminded him too much of his fiancé? I mean, it couldn't have been more than a year ago she died. Owen was the newbie until I showed up.

I sighed a bit in mock resignation. "Newbie's fine..."

For the first time, he looked up at me. "Thanks," I began, making eye contact. "I mean, thanks for coming up with the plan to keep me here. I didn't know how it'd do it."

"Hey, you saved my back, I'm just returning the favour. We're even. Oh, I don't know if you know the next part of the plan... You're supposed to go home in a bit – just got back from a friend's I suggest – your mum will coo and be all proud, then I'll turn up, a rep from the school, tell her your flight leaves tomorrow...We'll escort you to the airport blah blah blah. Then we'll take you back here, reading to start!"

The plan was brilliant. I couldn't deny that. I felt a bit honoured they were going through such trouble to keep me here, whether it was jack's orders or not it made me feel special.

At 9am I left the hub, knowing I'd be back tomorrow morning. As I stood in front of the door it felt surreal to be home after so much had happened. Then, it hit me – I was leaving my mam and this world behind. Was that really what I wanted?

Oh yes.

I could always come back and visit for school holidays.

I just lifted my arm to knock when the door swung open and my Mam pulled me inside.

"Caitlyn!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug. "I've got fantastic news!"

She proceeded to tell me about the fake college and everything Jack and Tosh told her. I played my part well, looking shocked, surprised and excited perfectly!

"What was the competition?" She asked.

"Oh, um..." I stumbled, "It was just an essay of sorts. And they looked at your grades and everything."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I never expected anything to come of it." She hugged me again, I think... she was crying!

"I'm so proud... My little Caity, the scientist!"

She stopped a moment to ask if I really wanted to go. I think it just dawned on her I'd be leaving the country. I told her I did, it was a fantastic opportunity.

Jack had told my mam the flight was tomorrow, and although it wouldn't be confirmed till she filled in some official (yeah right) forms which his college would bring round, we still decided to start packing.

I've got to say, it was such a fun morning. We only stopped when the doorbell rang – Owen was here, only he wasn't Owen. He was Mr Jones.

First Smith and now Jones? Torchwood needs a lesson on originality, that's for sure!

Owen talked to my mam first, before leaving her with numerous lengthy forms I could only imagine Tosh had written out. He then asked to see me.

Me and Owen talked in the dining room while my mam was engrossed with paperwork.

"So, Ms Llewellyn, you think you'd make a great addition to our college do you?" he grinned.

"Shut up," I hissed. He looked very smug.

"Tell me... why's Jack so keen to take you on? I mean, he only wanted me because he knew I was a doctor..."

That's now quite true – he wanted Owen because he was a doctor and he'd already seen firsthand what aliens could do...

"...Tosh is just so genius it's freaky, Suzie's the weapons expect... And well he's just captain bloody fantastic, isn't he? What are you?"

That was a good question, Owen. I had no idea – what could I do? What could I bring to Torchwood?

Luckily, I didn't have time to answer – Mam poked her head through the door with the completed forms. I even had to sign a few to make it look official.

She offered Owen tea or coffee, but he refused – he said he had to go back to work but a car would pick me up tomorrow morning.

And that was that. The plan was complete and my mum brought it. I was free from school and home – I was a Torchwood operative 24/7

Mam called in her work (she's a nurse and works evening/night shift on Tuesdays) She said she wanted to spend as much time with me as she could before I left.

So we had a girly day, watched some telly, ate some chocolates. It was nice.

We finished packing after tea (my favourite, chicken tika) and then we went to bed.

Well, hasn't this been the world's most rambling journal entry? Sorry about that. But, well as you've read... quite a lot has happened to me in a short space of time! And I just wrote down what was going on whenever I got a spare second...

Well, it's now April 24th 2007. I'm writing this from bed; my own bed. It's the last time in a while I'll be sleeping here. Where will I sleep tomorrow? Where will I live? This has all gone so fast, I never even thought...

It'll all sort itself out, I know it will.

Well, I best get some sleep – aliens to catch and all that jazz in the morning!

Goodnight, Rodger! I'll write more as soon as I can :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday April 25****th**** 2007**

Today, my mam woke me up at 7am with French toast and strawberry jam. I swear, it's like she's never going to see me again! But I was very grateful all the same.

All of my bags were laid out in the living room and we had nothing to do but wait until I was picked up. I had no idea who was coming for me, or in what car. I figured it wouldn't be the SUV... might look a teeny tiny bit suspicious!

In the end, it was Suzie who came which, I must say, surprised me. Although, in hindsight, everyone else had played a part in this facade, I assume it was just her turn.

Together, Suzie, my Mam and I moved my bags into the boot of her car – it was black and shiny, making it look just like some rental escort car. I wondered whether she owned it or is was Torchwood property? It felt rude to ask.

Once I shared a long, drawn out (and frankly embarrassing) goodbye with my Mam, I got in the car with Suzie.

The silence that followed was very awkward. I tried to break it a few times "thanks for doing this." "So, doing anything interesting at torchwood?" "How long have you been working there."

All questions were answered with brief, dismissive, one-word reply so in the end I gave up and sat in silence as I watched Cardiff pass me by on our way to the Hub.

The drive wasn't very long which I was thankful for and before I knew it, we were there.

I'd only been there last night, but this was it... this was the start of my new life. It all felt different this time; good different, exciting different.

She drove into the underground car park but told me to leave my bags in the car. That made me think something – it was all very good leaving my mam. But where was I going to live now! I couldn't live in the hub...

I didn't have long to think about it, I was soon in the hub with the rest of the team. We were all sat together in the meeting room. I sat down besides Tosh and she offered me a small smile.

"Caity, Suzie," greeted Jack as we sat down.

"Sorry we're late Jack, emotional farewells and all that..." She snorted.

Blimey, my mam wasn't going to see her only daughter for an unspecified amount of time... was it so wrong to say a long goodbye! (Ok, I know even I said the goodbye was embarrassing, maybe I'm just being defensive around Suzie because I know what she's capable of... maybe she's just a bitch?).

"OK, well Owen was just telling me that he'd developed a new strain of retcon. Tosh has located the missing sontaran brain probe from that boot sale; it was being sold as a Victorian medical instrument. Ha. Suzie, what have you got for me?"

"Nothing that exciting Jack, I've just been back logging some of the old artefacts we've found. I discovered some weaponry, some telecommunication devices. Oh, but there was a few things that I was unsure of and was hoping you could give a second opinion?" she replied.

"Sure, yup. I can do that now. Right, everyone, I think that's all. You're free to leave!" Jack dismissed everyone.

And everyone left, they all went off to do their jobs. And I just sat there.

What did they want me to do? Jack was talking with Suzie somewhere (I failed to notice where the disappeared to) so I couldn't ask him what he wanted me to do.

Taking my initiative, I made my way in the main hub. I saw Tosh clicking away at a keyboard and Owen dissecting a... something.

It didn't take much consideration to decide who I'd rather go help with their work!

Off I trotted to the medical bay, down the steps and into the alcove, towards Owen.

I coughed for him to notice me. Cliché but effective...he looked up.

"New-girl, what can I do for you?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you needed any help? Or, I don't know, anything? I don't really know what I'm meant to be doing!"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Are you squeamish?" He asked. Ooo, was he going to let me help with the autopsy? Cut up dead things... fun! I loved biology... and whatever Owen had infront of him looked a lot more interesting than a dead rat.

"Nope, not at all!" I Smiled.

"Great, see over there? Be a dear and wash those autopsy tools by the sink and disinfect them." He grinned at me cockily.

Great indeed... from the look of the stack of equipment by the sink, the last time the washing was done was probably before Owen was employed.

Seriously, scalpels, mounted needles, Petri dishes and beakers... everything you'd expect to see in a science lab and then some.

Hours! Hours I was stood washing and scrubbing and sterilising.

When I finally finished (it was nearly 2pm) I peeled off my gloves and made my way to leave – I was going to see if Tosh had anything to do next. Maybe it would be something less sticky?

But before I reached the steps, Owen called for me.

"Waaait, a minute, want to see something?"

Uh, yes!

"Well, see this?" he gestured at the new body that was on his autopsy table. He'd worked his was though 4 in the time I was cleaning.

**Owen went on to tell me that it was a Crespallion, a race which I happened to recognise from Doctor Who. It worked on platform one in that episode with Cassandra.** **This specimen was a woman. He proceeded to tell me how there had been an increase of them coming through the rift (alive and dead) over the last few months leaving them to believe the rift was spreading into their regions.** **But what was most interesting, was when Owen went onto talk about the biological makeup of the alien. You could tell Owen was a doctor; he talked very passionately and I was engrossed!**

He said how the blue came from copper chloride in their bodies. And in addition, their circulatory system completely differed from that of anything on earth.

"you can poke it if you want."

"What?" I asked, rather shocked.

"Poke it, prod it touch it... I bet you're dying to... Go on, you can touch a real, genuine alien."

Before I could answer, Tosh called over the railings. "Lunch!"

Owen hastily ran upstairs but I held back a moment and looked at the body.

Tentatively I moved my hand and brought it to touch the aliens face. From the neck up, it looked like it was sleeping; only the gaping incision running from its stomached to the sternum gave indentation that it was dead.

I wondered what it – she – what she had left behind when she was swallowed by the rift. What killed her? Was she dead before or after she came through the rift?

So many questions, I reckoned Owen could have answered some but I didn't ask. Sad as I was for the alien, I couldn't let that impair my judgement. I couldn't become subjective; I had to keep a level head working here. I wasn't just watching it all unfold on my TV anymore.

So, ready to move on to more odd jobs, I followed after Owen to the board room where lunch was waiting for me.

I joined the team, the people I was working with... and we had Chinese! Yummy!

**Ok, bit of a rubbishy filler chapter that I got carried away with... and if you're wondering why Owen has such a focus... well, there will be a reason! Trust me! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**And if you could review, that would be great... let me know what was sucky/good so I can improve it! Thanks.**


End file.
